When Writing
by Queendom of Crows
Summary: Need tips for writing some of your favorite Clone Wars characters? Well you've come to the write place!(haha get it, write?) Here I'll be posting fun little headcannon style chaps that may or may not help you understand the character you're trying to write. I'm up for suggestions!
1. Ahsoka Tano

Ahsoka Tano

I looked up to her so much as a child. Screw princess, I wanted to be Ahsoka when I grew up.

•Is smol and ready to take on the galaxy.

•"You're stuck with me Skyguy."

•Has probably composed an entire album about all the crazy crap she's had to endure in her padawan days.

•Grows up fighting a war.

•Looks for the approval of others.

•Probably takes care of Anakin more than he takes care of her. But she doesn't mind.

•/whisper yells/ "This is a stupid plan!"

•Being super casual around her master when it's just them but pulling a 180 and acting all respectful padawan if another Jedi master is around.

•"Get this thing moving!" No, Snips. Yelling at the driver will not make the vehicle move faster. Don't be that guy.

•She's very competitive. Is always up for an honest challenge.

•"No problem. The hard part's over." Aaaand you jinxed it.

•She's pretty selfless too. All around good person.

•Can't act for crap. Legit, in a life and death situation, she said "unhand me brigand" this girl has watched too much fantasy.

•Would be a big Princess Bride fan. I mean, who isn't???

•When she's younger she tends to act a bit more impulsive and brash.

•But in the later seasons she matures into a calm capable leader.

•Threaten someone she cares about though and she will tear u to pieces.

•Togrutas are carnivorous.

•Also their Montrals and Lekku are what they use to hear.

•The decorative headband she wears is of cultural significance. It's made of Akul teeth and is a rite of passage for her people.

•She will punch you if provoked.

•Sings in the shower.

•Knows martial arts you guys she will take u down.

•Would probably get really embarrassed about not knowing normal teenager stuff.

•And then feel stupid for being embarrassed about it.

•Like, give her some troops and point her at a battle and she will WIN. But ask her about the latest hit song and she will give you the blank-est of looks.

•Drinks too much caf for a developing child.

•She is the little sister of the 501st.

•Sure, she's older than most of them by a few years, but the guys argue that the height difference matters too.

•On the field, she's their commander, but off the field they will annoy her mercilessly. Pulling pranks on her, asking stupid questions about the Force and trying to sneak up on her.

•She gets back at them in a variety of ways though, and it's fun to lord authority over them when they go too far.

•Is a respected military leader and Jedi knight in the making, but still secretly enjoys a few stupidly girly things.

•Doesn't tell anyone cuz she knows she'll never hear the end of it.

•Is six years younger than Anakin.

•At the end of the day she's a energetic little lady who's seen too much and _wishes_ school was the most of her problems.

 **AN:** sooo, what ya think? Like it? Hate it? Want me to add your own input? Have a suggestion for a future chapter? I'm all ears! I'll try to update this thing every couple days. Who knows with my schedule though.

XOXO- QueendomofCrows


	2. Obi-wan Kenobi

**Obi-wan Kenobi**

We had all the toy lightsabers as kids. His was the most common one though. I resonate with this man.

•Is sassy af. Like, so kriffin' sassy. I bet u 80% of that crap doesn't even make it out of his mouth I BET U.

•Making snide comments about everything and everyone in his head all the time.

•Accidentally sounding sarcastic when he meant to sound sincere.

•It is Fanon that he is a hipster.

•Did anyone else notice that little bow-tie looking thing in the middle of his belt???

•"Nonsense general. These are important matters that need discussed."

•Did I mention sarcasm???

•But like seriously tho. He's usually the voice of wisdom and reason.

•Very level headed.

•"If anyone can fly a bucket of bolts through hyperspace, he can!"

•The Dad Friend

•Constantly running around cleaning up the messes Anakin leaves.

•Can count on one hand the amount of times his former padawan has successfully roasted him.

•"Punky Muffin?"

•He is dedicated to his tea.

•And he's probably got most of the 212th hooked on tea.

•212thers in their down time will sit and talk about the war, who's scraped the most clankers and tea recipes.

•Like 'yeah so Cork was saying he shot twenty three but Jerker insists Cork stole a lot of his kills- oh and hibiscus, jasmine and honey was a very good combination. Thanks for the suggestion.'

•When Obi-wan whips out the caf u know things are about to get rough.

•Please when u write him find some way to include the 'so uncivilized' thing. Just please do that.

•His sense of humor is so very dry.

•The poker face.

•The eyebrow raise.

•That look he gives people when they are being so udderly ridiculous. And it's usually directed at Anakin.

•"Anakin, control your insolence. The count is concentrating."

•Haha, lol, when he and Satine were fighting that one time they low-key sounded like an old married couple i kid u not.

•Plays a part in raising Ahsoka.

•He just needs some love omg please stop killing all the people he cares about and let him have some loVE GOSH DANGIT.

•That beard tho.

•The calling each other 'My Dear' thing he and Ventress do whenever they meet.

•He knows about Padmé and Anakin's relationship. He has from the start.

•This isn't even a headcannon. It's an actual deleted scene where he delivers the parental/brotherly/friend figure truthbomb to end all truthbombs.

•All combined to create just this tiered thirty-something yr old guy who is so done with everyone's crap and is most definitely dying inside and living off tea.

•Oh, and, I did the math. Pretty sure he's like, fifteen yrs older than Anakin.

 **AN:** Yup. I just updated on time. Boom that just happened! Once again, input and suggestions are appreciated, so don't be afraid to send me a PM! The next chapter will be up in two days time so be sure to LIKE, COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, SHARE -HIT THAT BELL ICON TO BE NOTIFIED OF FUTURE VIDIOS MY YOUTUBE PEOPLES-- ahem. ((She thinks she's funny~))

XOXO- QueendomofCrows


	3. Padmé Amidala

**Padmé Amidala**

She is so much more amazing than anyone gives her credit for. Also whenever me and my brothers would play Jedi, I would either be Ahsoka, or take a purple lightsaber and be Padmé.

•Strong Independent Woman

•Killer aim. She can fight too.

•Is anything but weak.

•Is known for her spectacular fashion sense.

•Has it together. And even when she doesn't...she still sure as heck looks like she does.

•Calm and collected most of the time, but has a wild side.

•She is the Warrior of Words. Fighting the war on the political front.

•Is a politician with feelings, like, actually cares about people. (This is how u know it's all just fiction)

•Is like a sister/mother figure to Ahsoka.

•Kind and caring.

•Great at looking out for others but not for herself.

•Cannot cook. Like, unless you want to set your kitchen on fire, don't let her make anything other than microwave-ables.

•Seems like the kinda person to really enjoy rom-coms and Avatar: The Last Airbender.

•And also DD??? Dunno, just seems like she would be a casual fan of a bunch of things. If she had the time. (If only just to wrek ppl)

•Childhood? What's a childhood??? I was ruling a planet when I was a teenager. What is 'carefree'???

•Has a weak spot for bad jokes.

•Anakin is nine when they first meet, she's fourteen. This makes her five years older than him.

•Just wanted to clear that up because my brother had this ridiculous notion that she was like, ten yrs older than him.

(He also has the tendency to just hate on my ships so yeah.)

•Puh-LEEZ don't make her (or any strong character for that matter) into some helpless damsel in distress.

•She has a will. She will make a way. Even if that way fails for the sake of the story, give some sort of logical explanation as to why she didn't just bust out on her own.

•That last one didn't just speak for Padmé btw.

Padme has a really understaffed office (the average senator and state representative in america has like 45 people) because they tend to die in kinda horrible deaths ,so they all flock instead.*

 **AN:** ahh! Soooo sorry for being late! I totally forgot to post yesterday. I was so busy playing FE Heroes I didn't do much else. But! To make up for my tardiness I shall also post a separate short little thing as well. Hope you guys like it.

That's all for now.

XOXO- QueendomofCrows

extra from the benevolent Julyza. Thank you!!!


	4. Rush Clovis

**Rush Clovis**

I have some things to say about this man.

•Is still not over his ex.

•Like, bro, chill the crap out man. It's over. It's done.

•And it's not coming back.

•Ok but seriously. The password to your incredibly important file thingy is your ex's first name???

•That's just down right sad.

•And kinda sorta really creepy.

•Stop it. Get some help.

•I feel for Padmé. That must have been so awful. WTK. (What The Kriff)

•But hey- at least he's not totally oblivious to the obvious relationship going on in front of him.

•Sacrificing himself to save Padmé- alright, gotta give him points for that.

•But bro when u were flirting w Padmé I was feeling Anakin's mood.

•*Rush appears on screen* me: *growls* Clovis.

•He's not all bad tho, his heart was in the right place.

His head was in the dark side though.

•Why u make deals w Dooku? Bad Clovis bad!

•In the end he's just a good guy that made some mistakes.

•Looks pretty.

•We don't see much of him but he's good at what he does.

•Making deals with the devil for instance.

•Padmé: "General Skywalker? We're just friends."

•Clovis: /gurl do u think I'm _blind_??? How have u two even kept this a _secret_? Cuz u guys r _not_ subtle at _all_./

•Yes Rush. The audience feels u.

•But still- back away from Padmé this instant young man!!!:(

 **AN:** headcannons and pointers for this one are especially appreciated. So _please_ divulge me in your ideas!!! I kinda don't have any more chapters written at the moment so I'll post when I do. (Perhaps some encouragement will speed that process along huh?;)

Oh! And


	5. Plo Koon

**Plo Koon**

The fatherly-est of fish people.

•Will adopt you.

•Are you a sentient in need of parental love? Never fear! All you have to do is throw ur self in this mans path and he will shower love and affection apon you.

•You're welcome.

•He is the Alfa of his pack.

•All his men luv their general.

•*the Clone Wars begins*

•Plo: I've just adopted three million new sons.

•Council: plo no.

•#wolf pack calls their 'shines' 'cubs' bc they are adorable fluff balls.

•(((don't mention this to them, they like to think it's a secret)))

•Lol he looks scary and stern but he's really not.

•This man was not meant to be a fighter just let him like, run an orphanage or something, he'll be happy.

•Everyone likes Plo ok?

•Plo Our Bro.

•He and Kit Fisto are gossip buddies.

•I mean, they're good friends, but they like to make time to sit, with some tea maybe, and swap stories.

•And then go visit the Crèche.

•Because those two are adorable dorks.

•And I friggin love them.

•But like, if u try and hurt his children...good luck.

•He gets sad when kids are scared by his appearance.

•He's a incredible pilot.

•Second only to Anakin himself in the Jedi Order.

•But he's a much safer driver. So if u need a sick ride, call 1800-PLO-OUR-BRO.

•Actually if you need any sort of therapy or comfort or maybe just someone to take care of u when ur sick or a chaperone for that field trip call him.

•Me and him would bond over our love of children. Incase I haven't made that clear.

 **AN:** hiiiii!!! Yo, I live after all. Haha. Anyway, I finally got a few more chapters for this thing done. I feel so proud someone gove me a medal. Btw my wifi is being weird and only works in the weekend rn so I'll just be dumping these new chapters here all at once.

But yea. Hope u liked it~ and as always, I'll be accepting any headcannons u want on here so shoot me a quick PM and I'll do what I can.

XOXO- QueendomofCrows


	6. Sheev Palpatine

**Sheev Palpatine**

I'm tired of these mutha-truckin' Sith, in this mutha-truckin' senate!

•I kriffin' hate you go rot in the seventh Sith hell u karking sheb, excuse for a sentient being Sheev die.

•Haha. I'm sorry, did my over protectiveness show?

•But srsly tho.

•Die.

•Me: my name is queen of the crows. You hurt my babies, prepare to die.

•"I am the senate."

•Umm… don't pair him with anyone. It doesn't work… I saw a Ani x Palpatine thing once and I was so confused and scared and quite frankly completely unsettled the entire rest of the day, that scarred me for life.

•I wouldn't be surprised if I need therapy down the road for that fic.

•He's a manipulative little backstabbing turd.

•Doesn't have a life.

•Beyond plotting conspiracy and being power hungry that is.

•Honestly I would love to see some deeper layers of this character.

•Idk there's probably cannon stuff out there that I will never find but whatever.

•Let us not talk about all the layers of lies and conspiracy surrounds this man.

•He set up the entire galactic political scene just so he could rise to power.

•Started a civil war just so he could rise to power.

•Manipulated a child science the age of nine to think and feel the way he wanted to rise to power.

•Is the cause of innumerable amounts of death and destruction.

•All just to rise to power.

•Created a clone army that was raised to die for power.

•Also he trained Maul and I froggin' hate Maul because he got both Qui-gon and Satine killed and made Obi-wan suffer and I'm not ok w that.

•Plus Palps took Anakin away from Obi-wan as well and I hate him even more for that.

•And the stupid war he created caused Barriss so much distress and made her fall and then she framed Ahsoka and made both of them suffer.

•And he leeched Padmé's life Force while she was giving birth and killed her.

•And he executed Order 66 and killed all of my Jedi children and I hate that.

•Oh, and his galactic empire that ruled by fear.

•What the kriff sheev.

 **AN:** ok, so, yeah. Here's to hating on Palpatine. Hip hip hooray! U kno the drill. Send me HCs, I put me up there for u.

Love u lots.

XOXO- QueendomofCrows


	7. B1 Battle Droids

**B1 Battle Droid**

These guys. The lovably dorky enemies.

•Droid a: "fire on sector one one seven three four!"

•Droid b: "one one seven three...what was that again?"

•Droid a: "just fire right there!"

•Did u know that even though they are dimwits these guys have killed many of my clone sons and I resent that.

•My babies deserve better.

•But these guys are poor little chumps.

•To be honest, there's not much I can say for this one.

•They're really more of a plot device than anything.

•But remember that one B1 that was like 'how'd u miss that shot?!?' And the other one was like 'it's in my programming.'

•Like, what??? Why the heckie would you make a battle droid that can't even do battle?

•What's the point? You spent time and money on that thing but you program it to have bad aim???

•Or maybe that was just an excuse he used to spare himself some sliver of embarrassment.

•What if it's a saying? Like, in droid culture?

•What is droid culture like? Are there subcultures for each type of droid?

•Do some droids get ostracized for going against their masters orders?

•Is there a faction of droids that feel they should have equal rights?

•Are there droid business owners? Is that even allowed?

•How sentient is too sentient and free thinking? Are droids sent for reprogramming if they start straying off their path?

•Do droids feel abstract emotion?

•So many questions.

•Woah I dunno what you came here for but it probably wasn't this.

•Whoops. Sorry.

 **AN:** so. Yup. Two villain chapters in a row. And yeah I just did one for battle droids. Fight me.

See u later!

XOXO- QueendomofCrows


	8. Anakin Skywalker

**Anakin Skywalker**

Oh my human disaster child. Luv u anyways.

•Loves sweets.

•Has a habit of keeping a piece of candy on him at all times.

•I just love the headcannon.

•Hates sand.

•My first introduction to Anakin was in the 2003 animated cartoon.

•We had like, one episode. And only one. Not even the first one.

•But I do remember that one scene where Anakin and Padmé are standing on opposite sides of a window and they do this hand to hand thing but they're separated by the glass and it's all dramatic and stuff.

•The song playing in that scene was 'Across the Stars' (I was really excited when I found it again)

•I use Anakin's age as a anchor point when navigating the time periods of about 45 BBY to 1ABY.

•I say this cuz in other chaps I'll be like 'this person is six yrs younger that Ani' or whatnot.

•Ahsoka: "Landings are soft. Crashes are not!"

•Ani: "Then it's a crash-landing!"

•Bad at flirting. Haha. He's so bad.

•But like, how???

•He was apprenticed to the smoothest guy ever, for ten years and he ends up like that???

•Into sappy romantic stuff tho.

•And prob watches all the cheesy soap operas.

•Like, I can just imagine movie night with the 501st, ah, the chaos.

•He's just so kriffing extra.

•So extra.

•So unbelievably extra.

•So EXTR-a-EEM.

•This man.

•*obi-wan screaming in the background*

•*rex screaming in the background*

•*as he's falling off a wall*

•*the Jedi council screaming in the background*

•Needs therapy though.

•Seriously, that job is killing him.

•Him: comments about knowing what a farmer's up to by looking in their barn.

•Me: furiously prescribes therapy.

•He is really good w kids tho. It's actually really cute.

•I have this weird headcannon that Anakin is venerated as the Jesus Christ or Dalai Lama of SW and their are multiple religions that quite literally adore him with shrines and offerings and stuff.*

 **AN:** finally did one for my son. I was putting it off just to less w people. But eh.

input form the gentle Julyza.

Dunno if ur gentle or not but too bad.

Bye!

XOXO- QueendomofCrows


	9. Asajj Ventress

**Asajj Ventress**

She's uh...she's a handful.

\--

Tol ball of anger.

That spin-y move she pulled when fighting Obi-wan that one time? That was pretty impressive.

Oh and I totally ship her and Quinlan Vos.

But don't feel obligated to write that.

Keep in mind her past.

U know, the whole, important people keep getting murdered in front of her, thing?

Yeah. That messes you up.

This gal went through some serious character growth.

So it depends on when your writing her.

Is it the early-show ventress that just wants to murder everyone and rEGAIN HER HONOR.?

She yelled a lot in this stage btw.

Is it the mid-show ventress that realized everything in her life was a lie?

Or just, built on deception and therefore a very crushing thing to process which she coped with by venting more outward anger?

Is it late-show ventress who's her own person and has matured greatly and is willing to accept the past, move on, and even join up with her old enemies and let new people in to her life?

Something she always retains is her wit.

That's good.

Wouldn't want to lose one of the few people capable of keeping up with Obi-wan's banter.

"Ventress. And here I thought this mission would be unpleasant."

"The pleasure's all mine my dear Obi-wan."

She's got mad skills and is a formidable opponent. Don't undercut that

\--

heres a thing i spontaneous-ed just because. i realized i havnt made anything in a long time, and that i miss the feeling of being abke to share something that i enjoyed making with you guys. and this was something east that I could do to get back on that.

fun fact: the fourth of July was Wednesday, but people round where i live have been shooting them off ALL. WEEK. its Saturday. the 7th. i dont mind tho. its fun. (and i can see why they were banned awhile back)


	10. General Grevious

**General Grievous**

My impression of him as a kid...uh... whenever we would play with lightsabers and someone would take two and spin them around really fast they would be Grievous.

I'm so glad we got to see more than what the prequels showed us.

But from the show alone, you don't get much on his actual character.

That's why you be to lists like this!

Anyway, his real name is Qymaen Jal Sheelal.

He's from the planet Kalee. They have kinda Aztec/Mayan looking structures (though nothing else looks central American) and are low on resources that would give them the technological edge the rest of the galaxy has.

His species is known as the Kaleesh. They are a red-skinned reptilian species. Hence the reptilian eyes.

They are a planet of warriors.

And that's why he collects his enemies lightsabers: because it is a tradition on his planet(to collect the weapons of your fallen foes that is.)

He fell in love with his General

Who (conveniently) felt the same.

When she died at the hands of rival warriors, he named himself Grievous because he would always grieve for her.

Dude that's freaking _emo._

The Jedi backed the people who killed his love,

Which is the reason he hates the Jedi!

Wow It's all coming together!

In the 2003 show he was waaay cool

Like, he took on five Jedi with two lightsabers.

He became a cyborg after Dooku planted a bomb on his ship, putting him back together and lying that it was the Jedi who did it to him.

He ain't force-sensitive tho bruv...just in case you were confused.

And he dosn't like his body or droids. But has come to consider the Sith as necessary evils.

He just wanted to live a life with his love.

So, now that his tortured background is all explained, we can see why he logically turned out the way he did.

But now some more things!

The reason he coughs all the time is because Windu force-crushed his chest. And subsequently his respiratory system.

He had a red lightsaber collection, but it was stolen.

And then those sabers got thrown into a pit of acid.

So he had to start over.

After he died his mask made its way to the invisible market.

Where it was sold to none other than Admiral Thrawn himself.

So that's that.

so. another chapter. this time requested by Jayfeathers Friend. And a lot of this chapter was made with their help! so thank you!

XOXO- QueendomofCrows


End file.
